A pair of tails
by susanne.skjoldedvardsen
Summary: In a world filled with dragons and vikings at war, one would think romance was not easily found. But for dragons it isn't that hard. Once you find your soulmate all your wounds will heal and you will both be sharing each others strengths and weaknesses. But after Toothless was shot and his tailfin was ripped of, his only hope is that his mate reaches him before something else does.
1. Alone with the leaf

Hello! Before we start I just want to add that I would like no hate or flames for this. It is my first fic you can comment any mistakes you find but I don't want any misplaced fire or other things. This will be a short story and will evolve around Toothless pow in the start thereafter move to Astrid's. Bear in mind that Toothless doesn't know the human language and therefore I couldn't involve it in the first part, nor does he know what an arm is or fingers and other human things. I also tried not to rewrite to much but some parts just has to be in there to make it work. I don't own httyd. Sporadic updates. Characters might be occ, I'll try to not make them too much though.

…

He was back. The two-legs was back. And it had brought food. Another reason not to kill it. It moved forward making weird sounds with its mouth. I had no idea what the point behind the weird sounds was, but honestly I couldn't care less. I was still upset about my tail. My ripped tail. I would no longer see the sky. Would no longer soar through it, unless I found my mate. Unless I made the bond and connected our souls together. And I highly doubt I well ever find my other part. My mate whom I had searched for for so long now. I was downed here with this crazy two-legs whom I let live.

The two-legs moved into my cove. I would allow it since it brought me food. After all the killing and slaughtering, the two-legs should be happy it was allowed to bring me food. Might be the reason why it returns so often. Perhaps…

I walked over to the two-legs. It was wary of me today too. I didn't respect a thing that didn't stand its ground and shook like a leaf. But I would tolerate it. It brought me food. If it weren't for this situation I found myself in I would never admit it, but the fish in the water would soon run out. This leaf was my only hope.

I grabbed the fish between my gums and looked baffled at the two-legs. It sat down next to me and somewhere in my mind I wished it would scratch me like it did a few days ago. No! It was a two-legs. My enemy. I shouldn't be near it, but I let it touch my snout. I let it scratch me. I let it feed me. I let it close. I couldn't feel any ill intentions from it. Which was weird because they killed us, didn't they? It was different, like a leaf as I said earlier.

I still wondered if this two-legs was a male or female. I knew the difference between a female two-legs and a male two-legs. It was just difficult with this one. It had weird fluffy stuff along its face, which seemed to remind of the female two-legs. But it didn't have the attitude of one. Well to be honest I was never close to the two-legs and this one seemed like just a hatchling.

It had an awful smell too. The smell of sweat and metal. There was only a hit of the forest that I loved. There was also the smell of blood and other dragons. Dragon blood. I knew all two-legs killed us, but why didn't it kill me? I only offered the two-legs its life after it freed me from the death ropes. I wish it would leave and bring me more food. That would be nice.

…

It had scratched me today and brought a weird soft rock that smelled like delicious fish. After it tipped the weird rock I saw there was fish inside. Such smart rock! Being able to hold fish inside. I would have to show this to my brothers and sisters. If I ever got to see them again…

The two-legs walked around the fish as I moved my body closer. I raised my ears to try and understand what the weird sounds was, but was none the wiser. Then it presented an eel. AN EEL! I hissed at the two-legs damning him for bringing the hideous creature close to my being. I cursed the two-legs and spread my wings wide in a desperate measure to get away, when the two-legs threw the eel away. I cursed under my breath and sent the two-legs a look. I had no experience but the last few days in reading the two-legged's emotions. If it had some, but it looked scared.

It had a weird thing under its front paw. I sent it a look that told it to not try a thing and began devouring the fish. And one thing, the fish was delicious. The rest of the story didn't go so well, the two-legs wrapped something to my tail which got me in the air for a few seconds. It felt good. I trusted the two-legs a bit now. It had saved me from the ropes, the hunger and the sky less fate. I had to admit it. I owed it.

…

The two-legs could be trusted. I knew that now. It had brought me food. It had made me a new tail. It had scratched me. It had thrown away its metal for me. It still reeked though. I wondered if all two-legs was like it. I remember some of them who was brought to the nest. We killed them all. They attacked us and we killed them all and gave them to our queen. But this one could be trusted. They weren't merciless monsters after all. If I could trust this two-legs and it could trust me, maybe we could make a deal. We could get food from the two-legged nest and not attack it like we usually do. We could bring the food to the queen and never again have to fight for it. If only it was that easy. If I was to ever get up in there again it would be with the two-legs on my back. I disliked that. But I knew it had to be there to control my dead fin. My dead tail. I knew, but I disliked. And only after I had discussed this with my family we could begin to think of peace.

…

The two-legged with weird fluffy stuff along its face called the usual weird sound. I had gotten used to it now. It sounded like trrowrtrlessr. It wasn't perfect but it was the closes I could make out if it. I had noticed the use of this sound when it talked (if you could call it that) to me. He strapped the dead stuff around me and we went flying. It was still hard even after that wild race we had a few days ago when we nearly died. Or it nearly died, I bet I would have survived. I was a though guy. And still a two-legs had managed to shoot me out of the sky. If I ever find the culprit, peace or not it would be dead.

…


	2. Blue like the sky

Quick update! Yay! Hope you enjoy :)

…

I was lonely. The occasional visits from the two-legs wasn't enough. I wanted my mate. I wanted my soul mate to magically show up. I had all my life wished for another black death like me. But even a stone eater or a two heads was fine now. Just anything. Even the deadly spikes would do. As long as I wouldn't be lonely. I longed for the sky. I longed for the fresh air of the forest. I longed for a warm cave to drift to sleep in. I longed for my family. Not my queen. I let lose a low roar. I let my ears move as I felt every muscle to try and think of anything else. I let my teeth pop some times and rolled onto my back spreading my black wings out to try and catch the sun.

There was no sun. Not today. There was rarely any sun. Barely enough to keep me warm. I liked the sun. I flexed my tail, let it drift slowly from one side to another. I felt my muscle tense and relax. I felt for my long gone tailfin. It was still weird to have it gone. I wished to find my mate, then I would be whole again. I turned around and faced the small pond. There were few fish left in it. My stomach growled. A low hum. I dug my claws in the earth, flexed them even though they were made of hard material, I could easily bend them. I grew bored easily. The two-legs should have been here by now. Shouldn't it? I moved over to the trees to get some sort of calm before I drove myself to madness.

…

There was a sound of scraping metal. I ignored it, after finally falling asleep now it woke me up. There were some noises and I peeked my head through the bush is was sleeping in, or on. I saw my leaf walking into my cove. It was talking in its weird language and I definitively heard the thing it called me. I bounded closer accidentally snapping a branch as I did so. Then some more sounds came and I saw another two-legs. I ran closer to the two-legs. A soft intoxicating sent meet my nose and I saw the new two-legs push the old two-legs to the ground. This new one had a golden colored stuff on its head. I looked at my property and sneered at the golden two-legs. My two-legs stood up and moved in front of me. What was this? This smell. I heard the thing it called me and looked at the golden two-legs. I knew it was female then. Her smell could never be compared to that of the best-smelling dragon there was. My heart swelled with a loving feeling that was soon conquered by a confusing one.

A two-legs? She couldn't be my mate. Her smell drifted towards my nose again and I was meet with the smell of the forest. Of fresh air. She smelled like the loveliest flowers. All the good things and the smell of power. Of sweat and training. But her eyes. If it was the smell that caught me, it was her eyes that held me there. Blue like the sky. Blue. So beautifully blue. Never had I seen such beautiful eyes. But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual as the girl spun around and ran away. I heard the two-legs mutter something before he (if my mate was a female two-legs, my two-legs could be but a male) climbed upon my back. It would hopefully be the last time. I felt me ears flatten with anger as I thought of him upon my back. I brought the anger away as I thought of my lovely mate.

It was weird. She was another species. But I was sure. She was my mate. I knew the feeling of finally finding your smell. She must only have trouble smelling mine. That was it. Yes. In her eyes I was a warrior who fought against her people. And I had to be feared right? But I would bring love into her eyes. That is why when we went in pursuit of her I disagreed when he forced me down. Unable to argue with him because if I did we would crash, we swooped down to catch my lovely angel.

Before I dived down to catch her she held her front paws wide to the side as if she was trying to flapp her non-existed wings. I grabbed her under her front paws as gently as I could while she screamed in my ears. The sound wasn't so pleasant so I dropped her in a tree. I landed there with her to let her relax a few seconds. I tried to remain calm so that she wouldn't be so scared of me. Well I had said that I disliked a leaf. But she had something else and I had a feeling she wasn't actually running from me, just the situation.

She stopped screaming and began climbing loser to me. I let her close in, trying to look as good as I possibly could. I began thinking about how I could make this work. Could I bring her back to the cove and my two-legs could tell her I was not to be feared? But that wouldn't solve the whole mate situation no would it? It seems my two-legs had a different plan because he let her climb upon my back and then told me something in a stern voice. I disliked that. I guess I had a chance to show of my flight now. I smiled hoping I could show her how amazing I could be in the sky with only one tailfin.

I gently spread my wings conscious of the two beings on my back. I could feel my leaf getting ready and tighten while my mate relaxed slightly. I coiled my muscles and got ready, I could feel my mate tense too as if we were already tied together somehow. Then I jumped. I let the wings spread and folded them in a quick motion and then jumped pushing my wings downward. They hurt form the sudden rash movements but I was rewarded with a quick takeoff towards my destination. I could hear gentle screaming again but this time for a different reason. I believe I could her my leaf screaming something at me but I didn't understand anyway. I could feel my dead fin working along with my fin, albeit a tad slower but I was in the sky with my mate so why should I be complaining?

I began doing tricks, a bit risky and the screaming changed to that of uncertainty and I think I could detect a bit of fun in it too. Humans had to have feelings if I could hear a scream like that. I smiled as I folded one wing and began tipping towards left and performing what we called a sideways spin. I tilted my nose towards the ocean and tried to look towards my golden beauty. She was smiling and clinging onto my leaf. Someday that would be me.

…

I could feel the queen calling me but I ignored her. I had found my mate. My mate whom I had secretly been looking for for a long time and she was a human. I was sure our souls would reflect each other's. I calmed my flight and climbed towards the sky. My wings aching slightly after the rapid flight, got to rest for a few seconds as I glided towards the white waters. I brought them both thru it and I heard a cold yelp from one of them. I smiled slightly and looked towards them. I could se her, she met my eyes and smiled slightly at me before she let go of her death grip on the leaf and stretched towards the sky. Her soft claws that were not claws meet with the white water and she smiled in bliss. I continued the flight towards the special light. And it wasn't before long that we broke through the white and saw the light. It was like fire running across the sky and painting it even pinkish. We glided around up there a while before I heard them softly talking upon me. I tried again to understand but it was difficult as the queen sent out messages to get dragons to bring food.

I flew over the village on the island whom I had been a prisoner for so long. I hear amazing gasps from my back before I heard the call from the queen. This time impossible to resist I her, I let myself fall a few feet before snapping my wings open. My mind was clouded by the queen's hunger and though I had no food I was brought in with the rest of the family. I saw my family sweep closer but none discovered what I had with me. The white water closed in on us and I followed the queen's directions that hung close in the air. The smell of blood and fire almost brought me out of the trance but it wasn't enough.

I entered the red cave. I could smell the vicious queen in there as I swooped over the pit and landed close. I felt the two-legs lean in closer to have a better look and I turned my head towards them. One look at my mate and I was back. I could feel a bond snapping as her eyes feel upon mine. Blue. Blue like the sky. Freedom. Mate. No queen. I felt her coming, the queen, she could sense our bond. A bond my two-legs might not understand yet. But it was only a matter of time. I jumped in the air as leaf screamed at me. I could feel my mate. I was worried she might fall off and pushed myself to reach safety. We were rewarded by cold air seeping over the skin. I could feel the cold air working its way into my lungs and making my insides crawl a little at the cold.

…

We arrived back at the cove. We were all a bit windswept after that flight and luckily the queen hadn't followed us out of the red cave. I sent a look at my mate and she smiled back at me before she spoke harshly at leaf. Which is what I call my two-legs. I relaxed slightly now that we were in safety. I wished leaf would leave (pun not intended) and leave me and my mate alone. It seems I wasn't that lucky as they decided to walk after a scratch from leaf. I sent my mate a longing look hoping she would come back tomorrow.

…

Thanx for that one rewiev guys!


	3. The hotheaded flamehead

(During Hiccup's battle in the Kill ring)

I looked down at my claws. Black. As a black death I was covered in black scales. I wasn't like the other dragons who liked to preen at their scales, like the deadly spikes. No. my scales were nice enough, weren't they? I wonder what my mate thinks of them. Does she think about me? I looked at the sky. The sky couldn't compare to her eyes. So pure blue eyes with no white waters in it.

Would she love me? How would this work out? Would she realize what the bond was? Did two-legs usually have bonds, mates? So many questions. They drive me mad! I rose and looked at some birds. The lust for the sky was noting compared to that of my lust for my mate. I had changed. But I would have to take it slow. Thanks to leaf I knew two-legs had feelings. They could be trusted. They could be loved too. I knew I loved my mate and I didn't even know the first thing about her!

I knew she was brave, she had after all climbed upon me after clearly running away from me. She couldn't be stupid. She had the loveliest eyes to. Her golden looks captivated me and her smile as we flew was stunning. I let myself drift into my mind and stretched my senses out to try to listen for her. Maybe she would come visit me?

I heard screams. Roars of a dragon. My mate! My head spun around trying to locate the sound, my ears raising to the sky. I got up quick as lightening and ran at the walls. I jumped in an attempt to scale the wall once again. I could no longer hear the sound and was scared for my mate. I flapped my wings till I felt them ache and clawed at the walls. I flapped once more and got ahold of a rock and hoisted myself up. And I made it! I was proud for a moment before I remembered the situation and began running towards the sound a grim feeling inside my chest. A sound! I held my breath for a few second as I flapped my wings in an attempt to reach her faster. A loud whistling noise erupted from my body as I began running faster, the heat in my chest making me run as fast as possible. Then the smell of bloody Vikings met my nose and I leapt from the rocks that quickly came up. Her smell wafted close to my nose as I let go of my flames. A blue explosion erupted below me and I was let inside the cage.

A Flamehead greeted me. Or more like tried to knock me out. His claws stretched out for me. I hissed aggressively at him as I lowered my body closer to the ground. I turned my head to se leaf in safety. My mate was still in the ring. I could feel power fill the air and I growled at the flame head. How dare he attack my mate. He answered my call with a roar and leapt at me. My wings flared to my sides as I jumped to get in between my mate and the Flamehead. I roared at him: "how dare you attack my mate?!" He looked confused at me before he snarled viciously and fire was shoot my way. I narrowly dodged and something flew past me hitting the Falmehead. I saw some two-legs cheering for my mate. The fight was still going. "Your mate? You want me to believe that the small Viking was your mate?" A feeling of warmth rose as her face was pictured inside my mind. "Yes she is!" I roared at him. I had fallen completely for her. He stopped the attack and looked over my shoulder at my Viking. I snarled at him threatening him before he backed of. "Do as you wish black death. They way I se it we're all domed anyway," I didn't understand what he was taking about before I felt my mate at my side. Her hands made a warmth travel through my body and I turned to met her glare. Her soft tender eyes were full of worry. She screamed at me and though I didn't understand what she was saying the purpose of the words was clear. But the way I saw it hundreds of two-legs were running for us , their attack stance ready. I flexed my tail and wrapped it around goldie. The flamehead fought against some of them but wasn't able to hold them off for long.

I snarled at the Vikings and pushed the two-legs away trying not to spill blood on my mate. She tried to shove me for some reason, but it was beyond me. Then I heard an almost inhuman sound. I turned to find a bearded man. I knew him. He was a legend even for dragons. The monster you told your hatchlings about. The two-leg's alpha; Stoic. And he was coming for me. I left my mate to take him out as he was a greater threat than anyone else in this area. I pushed merciless the two-legs that came too close to me away and landed on top of the red two-legs. His smell faintly reminded me of that of leaf's smell but I paid no mind to that as I charged my fire. He was going to die. Then I heard screaming that pierced my mind like a sword a dragon in its dire conditions. And I stopped. I turned my head towards mate and I could se her relax for a second as I did not kill this beast. I wouldn't understand why she chose to "save" him, but she had a big heart and I could respect that. I smiled sleepily at her and got of the beast. Seems like both of us had forgotten about all the other two-legs as I was tackled to the ground and kicked hard in my head. I could see both mate and leaf try to get to me, but both were dragged away before it went black for me. When I woke up, I was in chains.


	4. Whispers of the non-humans

**(Astrid)**

I had had this weird feeling inside of me ever since I met that dragon. Like I had finally understood something or mastered a move in my training. It felt good. And whenever I thought about that dragon this nice feeling would warm my insides. It was bad that it was supposed to be the enemy and I had denied the feeling first as a Viking should do, but I had silently wondered about it. How it would make me smile and that was something no one mastered easily. Then the day after I met him, Hiccup was supposed to kill the Nightmare. It had to be put nicely "been a nightmare". Oh Hiccup would kill me if he knew I used his sarcasm.

I was supposed to be strong and independent but when I had seen Hiccup about to be getting killed in the ring I had just acted and run into the ring. Some might have called me brave. I would call myself foolish. It was I who was stuck in the ring now, I had screamed once and was not happy with that fact. When Toothless had blasted the celling away I had no idea where to go as the dragons began fighting and I could hear them utter words at each others. It had all been a blur really, as Toothless had turned and tried to protect me from my fellow Vikings. I tried to make him flee but he wouldn't listen and he was getting more stressed by the second. Then he had leaped at Stoic and nearly killed him. He stopped though and a feeling had blossomed in my hearth at that show of mercy. But now he was in chains and Hiccup and I had both been ordered to met Stoic at the great hall. As I were a Viking I shouldn't be feeling such dread coming for me, but I did. I was afraid. I was not the Viking I should be. But if I weren't a Viking what was I then?

As it turns out Hiccup had arrived at the Great hall before me. I arrived just as Stoic opened the doors. Huge doors that almost hit me in the face. He didn't acknowledge me as he stepped out. I could see a confused Hiccup left in the hall as Stoic stormed off. Just as he passed me I could hear him call out to the village: "Prepare the ships!" I turned to get an explanation from Hiccup, but he just sat there.

Unsure what would happen if I tried to pursue Stoic about what had happened I stepped back. Afraid for myself as I wouldn't usually be. I was afraid Stoic would realize my role and have me looked in a cell or banished. I had no idea how the village saw me now. My entire life I had strived to be best and then Hiccup had taken it from me only to bring me this. All of this was his fault. His and that stupid dragon.

Stupid? Why did it hurt when I had called them stupid? As I walked to the ring to get my axe all I could think of besides to keep out of the way from other Vikings, was the fact that it had hurt when I had called them stupid. Never before had I felt a feeling like that. I wandered in my own world. Vikings raced past me with swords and axes, blood lust in their eyes. They were going to their death.

I entered the kill ring barely noticing the vast emptiness of the ring. The silence. Blood stained the air, but not much of it. Toothless entered my mind again as my body acted, not even caring about the blood I walked over or the scorch marks.

It was silent. The moisture of blood filled my nose and voices? Voices filled the air? They were silent, whispering. I found my axe and quickly stood up looking for the source of the voices. There were none. How did Toothless fare with all of this? NO, he was the core to all of this! Stop thinking about him. The voices stilled as if they heard my inner thoughts.

Toothless, this sleek black dragon that had been the core of all this trouble. It was all his fault. He had done this. He would lead the entire village to its death. But, he had brought me to the skies. He had shown me so much and maybe the dragon wasn't at fault anyway. I turned my eyes away from the skies as they had wandered there. The voices had returned and I let my eyes fall on the source. The doors in which the dragons were held behind. I tried to focus on what they were saying but before the words made sense, a crazy idea filled my mind. I left the arena before anyone could utter the name: Toothless.

I found him staring towards the horizon. Weird how the thought to save Toothless hadn't come before it was to late to do anything about it. He looked at me with sad eyes. We both knew what would happen if we didn't do anything. They would perish. They had no chance in Hel to take down that dragon. The Queen. I placed the axe on the ground and put some of my weight on it. He turned from the sea to stare at me. I had an idea, now it was only to go though with it. I told Hiccup about my plan. We were done doing something stupid, now we would do something crazy.

…

I had gathered the other teens as Hiccup made everything ready in the ring. I just hoped he didn't step into one of the piles of cold fire. The teens had been reluctant to follow me. Especially as I didn't tell them why they were supposed to follow me. If it hadn't been for the promise of something dangerous the twins wouldn't have followed. And Snoutlout only followed so he could hit on me with his "bravery". For all that I care he could go hit a wall with his face.

…

We entered the ring and found Hiccup pushing one of the weapon racks away from the doors. Snoutlout was about to go on him when I came between them giving Snotlout a glare. The whispers from before were silent as Hiccup told the teens our plan. They refused at first, but before they had the chance to leave, Hiccup had opened the cage to the monstrous nightmare. It was to late to leave now.

The dragon came relaxed out of the cage. He was frolicking towards us with a smug smile tugging at its, no his lips. Its eyes landed on me for a second before he focused on Hiccup. The golden eyes were then led to Snotlout as he tried to pick up a piece of metal. The beast sneered a threat at Snotlout which sounded almost human before Snotlout left the piece of metal and was guided towards the dragon by Hiccup.

Wonder filled the teens eyes as the dragon didn't bite off Snotlout's hand. It made a soothing sound and Hiccup disappeared to open the other cages. Dragons entered the arena and for the fist time no ill intentions were felt. The dragons kept glancing at me, but none dared to come closer. The gronckle immediately took a liking to Fishlegs and they two hit it off like there was no tomorrow. The hideous sippleback was tackled be the twins and to be honest I thought the dragon would rip them to shreds, but it didn't.

The only dragon left was the deadly nadder in wich if I remember correctly had hit hard in the head with my axe. My axe I still had on my back. The dragon didn't seem to mind as it slowly walked closer one eye eyeing me closely. The yellow eye was hypnotizing as it stepped closer and suddenly it was only a few steeps away. And then it opened its mouth and I expected a chirp or some dragon like sound, but what came out of its mouth was something different.

"Oh human, we seem to be going into an alliance so it seems it would be possible to ask now." The dragon tilted its head towards me and came closer. To say I was surprised would be to take it down a few notches as I was leaning towards more terrified. I looked to se if the other teens had talked to their dragons but no one had a conversation. Hiccup had his head in a chest looking for something. I turned towards the dragon and swallowed some spit in my mouth but I had trouble to do so. "What do you mean?" I asked. The dragon let its head tilt as it stepped closer and took one huge sniff of my sweater. "I am not mistaken I see. Lets just bring you to him shall we?" the dragon asked. It leaned away from me and there could be something like a smile playing on her lips. Before I could ask what she was talking about Hiccup came running with some rope to help us stay on the dragons while we flew.

It was not the same as flying on Toothless.

…


	5. White wisps of fog

The Nadder we were flying on were not the best flying companion. It was not very considerate of us on her back. Her blue and yellow wings soared through the sky at a slow pace. The other teens and dragons circled us. Sometimes asking questions aimed at Hiccup. The only thing on my mind was too reach them before the Queen could come out of her cave. Worst case scenario would be to have her control all the dragons and make them attack the villagers. Hopefully Toothless would be left alone.

It didn't take that long before we could se the white wisps of the dragon island. The dragons flew slowly towards it almost making me cringe at the speed. Didn't they understand the haste? Or were other dragons this slow?

We entered the fog and passed the Hellheimsgate. The smell of fire wafted towards our noses and a flock of screams towards our ears. The sound of something hitting something even bigger echoed around us and dragon screams filled the air as the dragons we rode on flew through the stone mace. Suddenly hundreds of dragons came against us, our dragons quickly avoided them and looked longingly after them. They continued towards their destination and we could se the faint outline of something on fire. A roar of something impossible big made the air move around us as if it was quivering in her presence. Then the twins entered with a big explosion and we entered the clean air around the dragon isle.

If I had thought she was huge in the cave, she certainty had grown some. I suspected her to have been this size well, since last time I saw her. I felt small in comparison to this huge monster. I felt powerless as Hiccup called the others and gave them orders. A soft pat on my shoulder pad made me turn my face towards him. His eyes were filled with something I lacked. Something I had held before. As if it had moved to him. I tried to put on my mask and either he didn't notice my slip up, or he had something bigger to think about as he ordered me to circle about to look for Toothless.

As we began to circle around I noticed all the Vikings. Those who weren't as crazy as the chief and Gobber were running for the other side of the isle. A few were helping those wounded but most were fleeing. Good.

Something pressed against my head. Like it was trying to take over it. I turned to look at Hiccup, to se if he were affected by it too. His eyes searched the never-ending battle beneath us. His dull green eyes in comparison to Toothless' eyes. I turned towards the fleet, maybe he was still on them? The dragon underneath us shook her head and began descending. Then I saw him. The force around my head simply disappeared as I saw toothless. But he was on a boat. Before the Nadder had the chance to land, I jumped off and headed for the boat, Hiccup in my heals.

As we climbed aboard the ship we could see how heavily Toothless was chained to the boat. It would take the strength of teen men to force the looks open, and we would maybe count as one. Hiccup called Toothless' name before I had the chance and he raised his head. Toothless eyes landed upon Hiccup first with some feelings, then he turned to me. There was a spark in them as he began to fight the chains. Hiccup tried to force the metal ring around Toothless head off and I started at his face by dragging a facemask of sorts of. "You shouldn't be here" he said. I was surprised by the fact that he spoke, but somewhere inside me it didn't matter. He had said it like he wanted me to be there and his voice was like a soft poison to me. I wanted more. I started on the chain around his neck but couldn't get it off. "I wont leave you," I said. His face turned upon mine and as if he wanted to ask if I could understand him, but something caught his attention because the next instance he screamed at us to move. I grabbed Hiccup as I jumped sideways. Something huge smashed into the boat and a wave crashed into us as we were still in the air. Hiccup was forced from my arms and everything went black for a second.

I drew a shaky breath and noted that I was on land. I felt like a pile of jack dung as I tried to clear my head. This pressing feeling around my head told me to get away from here, but that didn't matter as my eyes noticed Hiccup being cast to land by Stoic the vast. I stood with new energy and looked desperately for Toothless. Then I heard Hiccup sputter that he was still underwater and that he couldn't leave him. Before anyone had the chance to stop me or get him themselves I jumped in. I don't know why I had this feeling, but I new I had to save him. Somewhere I knew I wouldn't be able to break the neck chain but I had to try.

I spotted him quickly, as if something had dragged me towards him. His head was down and he seemed lifeless. As soon as I made contact with his forehead his eyes shoot open and this overwhelming feeling of fear filled me. But it wasn't mine. My eyes shoot open at the feeling and I was shocked. He tried to make me leave him. The feeling in my lungs was like someone had punched me hard. I needed air, but I couldn't leave without Toothless. I had to take a try at that chain.

My hands wrapped around the metal piece and as if Toothless sensed I needed some more power he helped my and suddenly the chain broke. It was like magic. He grabbed me and we quickly ascended out of the water. If one had looked at the chain left in the water one would notice the marks of small human hands embedded in the metal chain.

…

I spit some water even though I hadn't breather it in. Toothless sent me a concerning glance before he did the same to Hiccup. Stoic stood in the dragon's way though, but not for long as he moved sideways to let the dragon have a glance. Hiccup was pale, but alive. We scurried to him and I saw that he wasn't conscious. Toothless had noticed too and he sent a worried glance towards the queen who were still rampaging through the fleet. Snotlout must be the little speck on its head, the twins circled the huge dragon and Fishlegs where nowhere to be seen. The Nadder had disappeared too.

A nagging feeling entered my chest as I realized there was little resistance against the queen. She would eventually go to the other side of the isle and kill all the remaining survivors. There was no chance left but to fight here and now. And since Hiccup was down the only two left were me and Toothless. It seemed he had come to the same conclusion as he stepped away from Hiccup and looked at me with hypnotizing green eyes. I turned too Stoic as he assessed his sons injuries. "I'll stop her, " I said with as much confidence I could muster and rose on Toothless back. My foot was pressed in the pedal and I turned to watch the movements of the tail before we leapt into the air. This would be the most dangerous battle ever, and we went in with little against this huge beast.


	6. Dark clouds of change

(Toothless)

I didn't tell her we had two options, or three for that matter. But one of them were an option none of us would probably chose since it involved fleeing and leaving all of these humans behind. Today I would fight for her people just as she fought for mine.

The two other options were the one we had, was the one we were currently doing as I assisted her in flight. I was trying to tell her the right pedal positions. She did her best and we took a quick circle around the battlefield to try to make her used to the pedal, but it was hard. We were linked but not like I had been linked with Hiccup. That had been experience from both sides and now we didn't have time to gain experience. But she was a quick learner. So mostly it went fine.

The last option was to bond. I would heal and could fight of this monster and save the day. Though I wasn't sure I could fight it of on my own I would gladly sacrifice myself for my mate. My lovely Astrid. But that problem aside, what I didn't know was what the bonding would do to my mate. It could be nothing, or it could change everything. I knew magic was involved in the bonding progress, but what could magic do to a human? I wasn't ready for that risk…

She quickly gained control of the tailfin, well enough to take turns and such. It might have helped that I sometimes told her the controls, or at least the controls I thought they were. I had noticed the Zippleback exit the fight a few minutes ago with three humans on its back. It was only us two left now. "Lets engage?" I said. It was both a commando and a question. But I knew she agreed with me as we quickly dived towards the dragon and I let lose a high frequency screech before flashing the queen.

We had no plan. It was just to take out the queen. It wouldn't be easy. No, not at all, but we had to try. We circled around to determine the damage we had made, but wasn't rewarded with anything at all. The dragon queen sent us an angry glare. "Any plans?" I asked my beautiful mate. We were both warriors and now we had the fight of our lives. If only we came out as victors, we would have one hell of a story to tell. "Does that thing have wings?" she asked. I could tell she was putting on a face, but considering the circumstances who wouldn't? "Lets figure it out," I said as I began ascending into the clouds, building up the fire in my lungs. Astrid quickly gained on my thought and followed my movements. as the drop began I could feel her tense and lean in against my body. We passed through the white whips and I aimed for her side. The blast made an echoing sound as it hit the target full on, but a night fury never misses right?

An angry roar made it to my ears as something huge spread its wings. Amidst regretting getting her in the sky we started zigzagging through the stone maze around the island. The queen hot on our tails and Astrid making sloppy turns didn't make the distance greater. "Now, what's the plan?" I screamed at her. It seemed unbelievable that we were trying to take this monster out. It couldn't be possible, such task were not for mere mortals.

"A second," Astrid said as we suddenly pulled up, my action a tad slower then my artificial tail and that made the turn a little sideways. That might just have saved our lives as something huge crushed past us and into some stone pillars in front of us. The air from the giant almost sent us flying as she gathered herself, but we managed to stay 'afloat' in the sky.

"Lets use the sky as cover, like you did on Berk. she wont se us coming," Astrid said as she pointed towards the black waters above the island. Great, they would take off some of the fire too. With an angry queen seconds from us, we began to go upwards. I kept careful, remembering the time Hiccup fell off because we flew too straight. Astrid's grip was tight around the saddle and the suspense in the air was almost killing me as silenced seconds drove past. The wing beats of the queen were deafening and it felt like every second that passed she gained on us.

Then we were inside the black waters. We circled as the queen started looking after us. Then we began our counter attack. Swiftly from different sides. Always aiming for places that ought to be her weak spot only to make her more furious, and no closer to death.

(Astrid)

To be honest we were doing better than I had thought we would. By now many would have been able to flee from the battle and save those in need of help. Hiccup had been brought in and other that needed it. To be honest I hadn't though we would last this long, and for each second that passed I felt more certain that we had a chance. However small it was. I was willing to offer anything to get that chance. Currently we had the queen in a huge black cloud hiding in it and shooting at her from various angles. It was pure luck that nothing had happened jet.

Toothless entered the midst of the cloud before the queen when I saw her with 'green something' in her mouth. "look out Toothless!" I said as a huge blast of fire came our way. We tried desperately to avoid the flames going that way and up, down left right till we no longer felt the pull of gravity. Then it caught up to us. Vicious flames. They hit us in the side. Fortunely for Toothless he was fireproof, but I was not. I managed to stifle a sound of displeasure as my foot became enveloped in flames. The smell of something burnt hit my nose and the only thing my brain registered was Toothless as he said something and my body reacted without my brains consent. We flew higher and higher.

We came out of the clouds and I turned to look for the monster. I saw the tailfin burning at a dangerous speed. It was to late to do anything as the last of the fin disappeared. Why did we go so high? We couldn't possibly survive this fall? Why didn't Toothless try to land before the fin broke?

"Astrid," Toothless began in a soothing voice. It was as if the world slowed around us. Toothless wings kept beating to push us higher. Away from the beast. "There is only one way to survive all this," He said. His voice sounded strangled but he was pushing his limits. I could barely glimpse the sun above some wisps of black clouds.

"You must have understood that there is something special about us," Toothless said. "No other human speaks with us, nor have I ever heard of a dragon having feelings for a human," He turned his head to look at me. His eyes that burnt with resolve. It sparked something inside me. It was almost as if I could feel something stretch out for me as we stopped in the air. My body left the saddle and Toothless quickly turned around to catch me.

"You are my mate. Our souls were made a match by the gods," Green eyes bore into mine. There was a fierce feeling inside them. Uncertainty too, and a warm feeling. "And magic is real," the wind started to pick up as the feeling in my foot intensified. The warm feeling in my chest battled the feeling in my foot. I would never be able to walk again, but if I could fly with Toothless, it would be worth it.

"Why do you tell me all of this now?" I asked. The wind made my hair blow everywhere. We were soon enveloped in black clouds and a smoky smell entered my nose. It clogged my nose and I tried to get closer to Toothless. "It doesn't matter. Let's have a last shoot at this, don't you think?" The air passed quickly as I nodded. The ground nearing faster and faster. Docile eyes never left me as a warm feeling filled my entire being as soft words filled me. A promise. A wow. So much. Three words: "I love you, " I was uncertain about the feeling myself, but I knew there was sparks there. And as the fire raged through me it sparked and some force inside me made me just wonder what would happen if I said no. It was a cold place. My mouth reacted easily repeating the same words. "I love you".


	7. Falling to oblivion, or are we?

(Still Astrid)

…

It was true felt. The burning in my foot increased, a scorching pain that I couldn't compare to anything I had ever felt before. Not even the time when I had broken my foot in a fall. This was as if something bore molding fire in my leg and tried to chop it off at the same time. And it only lasted for a second before the feeling spread to my entire body. I could no longer feel anything but the scorching heat, and then I opened my eyes to se the fire that the queen had sprayed at us, because what else could this pain be?

Black as something wrapped around me, was all I could see. The flames subsided as something cool was left in its place. I felt different and new somehow. As the numbness faded away Toothless unfurled his wings. His green eyes bore into mine and then he looked at the approaching ground. A miracle we hadn't hit it all ready. The pain in my foot was gone, replaced by a numb feeling. Toothless made a huge grin as happiness shone in his eyes. Why, I couldn't currently understand. But then he let his wings spread to its full width, hindering him from falling an inch longer. It was then he let me go…

Wind rushed past me as I saw Toothless fly off to fight the queen. And he had simply let me fall. Maybe the fire from the queen had scorched me so much I dint look like a living being, and that was why he had dropped me? But why would he smile like that? Fear filled my being as I turned my body by instinct towards the ground. It came faster now. How long had we fallen now? A feeling of something spread through me. It was like an instinct, but it didn't feel familiar. It was as if it wanted me to do something, but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I tried to shake my grogginess and let my fall be the end off me. How had Toothless been able to fly?

The question popped up from nowhere. As the ground approached faster and faster a familiar feeling of doing something big wrapped around my hearth. This feeling, before something big happened. I wasn't going down his easy. I tried to angle myself towards the water thinking it might slow my fall a little. It went remarkable easy. Only with a twitch of my tail. The though came so natural I nearly missed it. "Tail?" as my head turned all I could se was black, black where I should be and then I plunged into the water.

Hitting the water jumping from the cliffs on Berk was hard. Falling into it from a mast was not something I had enjoyed, and I had ended up with a broken foot then. Hitting the water from above the clouds should hurt like Hel. It didn't. A stinging feeling rushed over my skin, if I could even call it that. I could at least understand why Toothless had let me go now. Maybe he had hoped I would just flap my wings like a happy little puppy and land safely. I trashed in the water trying to gain control. My arms worked differently from before, now placed a tad underneath me instead of at my side. My hind legs were placed underneath me too and I tried dogpaddling to reach the surface. It seemed to work as I broke the surface and gulped in huge gulps of air.

I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of anyone or anything. My eyes searched for the shore and I was rewarded by the black pebble shore of dragon isle. I began paddling towards it. I had a little surprise when I noticed how easy it as to stay afloat. I didn't have to do anything to stay afloat. I experimented using my tail and was rewarded by new speed to reach the shore. My mind was too occupied by the mission ahead to wonder about anything black. Mission; reach the shore. I didn't think about what would happen afterwards. I swished my tail from side to side, my arms and legs tucked underneath me.

Then I reached shore. New mission; find someone living. I hadn't noticed before now, but I could smell and hear a lot. A lot more than what I was used to. A smell of fire lingered in the air and it stuck in my mouth. I could hear screams. I began going in that direction, looking for the queen or Toothless.

My two feet felt everything where I walked but it didn't hurt as I stepped on some sharp rocks. I could simply feel that they were sharp. I was lost in my mind for a few seconds as I waded between some rocks, my tail dragging behind me. After a while of walking, or it felt as if it had been a while I couldn't detect the screams anymore. Conclusion; they had moved further away from me. I didn't think about other reasons. New mission; learn to move faster.

I tried to move on all four, finding it easier than trying to walk around on two legs. The speed increased too. I tried a new rhythm, moving my legs faster. After stumbling I got the hang of it and began doing leaps, taking the ground with my arms and pushing from, using my legs. Err hindlegs and frontlegs? My tail gave me exceptional balance and I tried to keep my mind clear. I should be ready to fight. I ran in the direction where I last heard the screams.

Blood. All I could smell now was the metal-twinge sent of blood and a twinge of fire. I came around to a hill and looked down. I drew a sharp breath as I saw the battlefield left. Hundreds of Vikings had gathered there again, watching as Toothless tried to shake the queen off him in the stone pillars. Hopelessness filed my mind as I saw the queen snap her jaws after Toothless. He was magnificent, flying faster and dodging easily the big chunks of stone in his way. My shoulders tensed and I wished to join in. I was no spectator. Before thinking what I should do, my body reacted as I pushed from the earth. Huge black wings swiped down on either side of me as I gained speed. I didn't think, and that seemed to be the key as I raced towards the fight.


	8. Fire and more fire

Long time no see? In this text i focused on getting it written. So the grammar might not be 100% everywhere. But lets get to the story then:

Astrid

Toothless seemed to accept my ability to fight the gigantic monster, as I f he had a choice in the matter anyway. We had no immediate plan as we mainly waited and hoped the dragon would run out of fire, but it seemed to never happen. The battle dragged on as we flew into the clouds to get away from the monster, and to get a few moments to figure out a plan. There was no room for anything else.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Toothless. I noted that my voice sounded different than usual. I tried not to think about it. "I don't know, maybe we can... But he was interrupted by a mad scream as the queen found is. She was quick for her size and by an instant she was on us and separating us. I nearly got to hear what Toothless was about to propose as the wind from the gigantic dragon forced us apart and the wind pushed me extremely far into a cloud.

I worked a few seconds to figure out in witch direction I should flap my wings to not hit the ground and was rewarded by a sickening sound as an explosion hit me in my face. I merely got too close my mouth and eyes as the fire raged.

But wait. There was something amiss. It was hot and all that, but it didn't hurt beside that. It was as if I was fireproof. Wait… I could have facepalmed myself. I was a dragon of course I was fireproof!

I dived out of the fiery flames and saw the queen. Maybe I could see the hint of a smile at her mouth as she sparked another flame my direction. Her mouth filled with green smoke just like the ones the hideous zippleback has, and then she ignited it. I flew upwards this time, the flames licking my tail as I worked.

I began looking for Toothless when a plan blossomed in my mind. A plan to take down the queen. It should actually be quite simple. The gas in her mouth had to be extremely inflammable, just like the zippleback gas. If we could shoot that, maybe the fire would burn at her insides? It might sound awful but it was the start of an idea and it was the best plan we have got by now.

By luck or the Gods' will I found Toothless hovering inside a cloud looking for me too. I quickly told him my plan and asked weather or not a dragon was fireproof on the inside. He seemed to like my plan and filled me in on what my part was. It seemed the Gods was on our side today, as for once the queen didn't interrupt our conversation. It is "game on" now.

I circled the Viking population on the other side of the mountain. Waiting for the queen and Toothless to reveal themselves. He would use his remaining shots to warm her wings and make them extra fragile. She was a heavy dragon and her wings had a huge strain on them. But it was up to me to lure her in. I saw the Vikings helpless on the ground happy that I could help defeat this monster. They were on my side. No matter what.

Then the shoots where fired and I got to my position. I found them as Toothless made a quick job of the queen and all her shots either missed him totally or connected a fraction of a second. This was what a true night fury in all its glory looked like. Then his shoot rang out and he got into a dive. I joined him. Began firing at her wings too, but always careful to not use to much of the fire like Toothless instructed me. As we entered the clouds above the fields empty of Vikings, she opened her mouth. Green gas filled her mouth when Toothless told me to get my own blast ready.

It burned in my chest but still I held it waiting for his command and when it finally rang, I shoot, saw the blast connect with the evil queen and then I turned around in a dance of victory as my wings shot open and avoided the gigantic falling dragon as it smashed into the ground. Toothless hovered by my side as the fire of the queen quickly burned out and we found the Vikings. Without any thoughts or whatever, the only thing on my mind was victory, we landed amidst the Vikings. It was then I realized something. With no mission to focus, what had happened? I stopped with Toothless at my side and watched as the Vikings watched me watching them. No one broke the silence. Names of faces around me filled my mind as I thought of something that I could no longer have. Toothless gently nudged me.

Whatever this thing was between us it stopped me from blaming him. He was as innocent. He hadn't known. But I was still stuck like this.

Then a voice broke the silence as a big Viking came forward. I couldn't see Hiccup in his arms but no worry was tracked in his eyes. Hiccup must be fine. The heavy smell of sweat filled my nose as well as blood. But no Viking attacked us. Stoic came and bowed for us. THE CHIEF BOWING FOR TWO DRAGONS! I was to stunned to speak. Not to mention he wouldn't understand. "Thank you;" he said as he stood. He was still taller than me. I made no notion, still in sock that he had bowed for me. My lifelong dream was to be admired as a warrior worthy of Stoic. Hadn´t I somehow accomplished that?

Toothless seemed to notice whatever was going on and walked towards the chief. Some of the Vikings laid their hands on the swords some on their axes. Some didn't. I don't know how they did it, but Stoic immediately understood what Toothless wanted and spoke "the lad is this way," and turned his back to him. He trusted Toothless.

We followed him through the crowd. No one asked about me. No one wondered what had happened to Astrid. Had they seen? Did they know? I walked with a mix of pride and shame. The crowd of people tinned as we neared some of the remains of the boats. Then we saw Vikings lined up. Healers ran between them. Had they witnessed the battle at all?

Berk didn't have many healers, we had fighters. But still the amount of them surprised me. They only knew the basics of the basics but it was still enough to save a lot of lives. Then I noted Stoic as he stopped beside a pile of fur. He removed carefully some of them and I had to admire the carefulness he did it with. It sort of fell out of character for him. Like when he bowed for us. But he uncovered a boy with pale skin and a breath that wasn't that good. But he was alive and well. Not really hurt it seemed. Then he opened his eyes "Wow bud," he said slowly and feverish. "There is two of you."


	9. Humans with hate

"Bud," Hiccup said as he reached out towards Toothless. He smiled towards me before gently letting Hiccup put his palm against his snout. Hiccup calmed a little, and smiled. "I'm better now bud," he said as he tried to sit up. He looked weak and smelled salty. He managed to get into an upright position on the furs, but it didn't look quite comfortable. The wind caressed his face and made his hair dance in the wind. His dull green eyes looked over the battlefield. Assessing the damage, probably. His eyes swept over faces, piles of weapons and initially towards the pile of dead people with a mix of fear and desperation. Then he turned towards Stoic, "where is Astrid?"

I was drawn between saying that I was here, and pretending as if I didn't understand him. I looked over at Toothless, unsure of what to do next. Stoic looked troubled. "No one knows, Hiccup. They think the queen might have…" Hiccup interrupted him. "No she couldn't have. Not her." He looked desperate. "She saved me, she was the warrior of our age", he looked desperately at Toothless, forgetting I was here. Shame filled my veins. "Not her," he said and finally tuned towards me. His brows drew together. I had to tell him. But how?

I turned towards Toothless, "how do I turn back? Is there even a way?" His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He had no idea. I warbled at Hiccup and his eyes meet mine. "That is the other night fury that joined the battle," Stoic said to Hiccup. "It has blue eyes," Hiccup noted. Well thanks for calling me an it.

I walked closer to him, maybe I could write in the ground? Tell them, "hi it's me Astrid, no you don't have to worry, it's really me". It did sound kind of weird, but I couldn't just let them believe I was dead. I turned towards Toothless again, "can't we try something?" I asked. I walked over, maybe I could control the transformation. "Maybe, its worth a try, but be careful beautiful". Toothless said as I backed away from Hiccup. Who knew what might happen? Toothless stood calm and collected at his side, probably the only thing keeping Hiccup from doing something he would later regret. Before I even tried to transform, which to be honest I had no idea how to do, I drew runes on the ground to tell Hiccup who I was. Other Vikings around us made a collective gasp as they read what I had written, and then I focused.

It as hard. I didn't know what I was going to focus on. I tried to feel my core, like Toothless had thought me. Dragons had magic. Fire come from that magic. Maybe I could force a transformation or something like that to happen. I focused and closed my eyes. A warmth inside. I found it and feelt it spread. Pain racked over my body again. I stumbled into the mud as I looked over at Toothless, only to discover a black pile in the bloody mud. Not really thinking, I might blame that weird mate-instinct, I crawled over to him. He was covered in a pile of scales, no they were his clothes. A mop of black hair lined his head. Human. He was human. I looked over myself to se the same thing had happened to me. I was to covered in clothes made from ebony scales.

Green eyes opened and I noticed his pupils were almost docile, but not quite. The eyes were also intense like they used to be. He looked at me and a little smile graced his lips. I rose, paying little attention towards all the people that now were watching. I helped Toothless get up. He had trouble standing, but what can you expect when you have walked your entire life on all fours?

…

After all of this, there was a lot of talk about dark magic, and if they should let us on the ships. Toothless didn't understand what the Vikings said, but what he had learned from Hiccup in the cove. It turned out that I was lucky to have been magically granted understanding of the dragon language and Toothless understood what I said to him, but not if someone else told him the exact same words. It was all quite interesting, Hiccup noted as we sailed back towards Berk. I'm sure many Vikings would have liked to se us fly back there, if back at all, but we had helped fixing the ships together with all the other Vikings, well I had, not Toothless. He had learned to walk and do other human stuff, (a little of them). We had been put on the ship with Stoic so that he could 'control' us.

It was weird how everyone had once been all about that I was the best warrior on the island. The after Hiccup became the "best" I had become sort of a person everyone had forgotten. I had gone from the best to invisible in an extremely short period of time. And now they looked at me with a mix of fear and awe. They feared dragons, even hated them. But I had helped them. They though we were going to eat them when they turned their backs on us. Everyone avoided Toothless, everyone sent harsh looks in my direction. It was a long trip back to Berk.

…

When we finally landed at the docks, we easily moored the boats and helped carry what supplies there might be left. The harshly harmed were already with Gothi getting treatment, but Toothless and me were guided towards the great hall. I think I might know why. But before we could get there something dropped from the sky, a dragon who had the red marks and was infamously called the monstrous nightmare. And on his back sat Snoutloud. I tried to think back to what had happened, and couldn't recall seeing him after the battle. He wouldn't know. He demounted the big dragon as the twins came down. Vikings surrounded us with uncertainty. I somehow noticed all the dragons nesting on the roofs as if this was their new nest. And all their eyes where on us as Snoutloud came closer. I stood still, mostly I wanted to try to hit him for the unappropriated things he said. He tried to get me like he usually did, but this time if I lashed who might know what might happen.

Fishlegs landed and quickly noted the odd situation and calmed Snoutloud (a big deed indeed). "What's going on?" he asked looking from me to Stoic. I wanted to tell, but Hiccup got to it before me. "Astrid has mastered the art of magic!" he said as he stepped forward. It sounded a little prepared, of course he would defend us. I smiled a little as the gesture warmed my hearth and looked over at Fishlegs. "Astrid, as the brave warrior she is, took the form of a night fury to battle the queen. Now everyone acts as if she is the enemy," he said that last part directed towards the crowd surrounding us. Fishlegs eyes widened. "So you where that other dragon," he said and turned to the twins. "Awesome mate," Tuffnutt said as he came around and snaked his arm around my neck. Concerned looks was what I got from the crowd, as if they expected me to turn and rip his head of. "Cool outfit," Ruffnutt noted and hinted with her head towards a part of the crow that was thinner. I walked with them thanking the Gods for Ruffnutt's and Tuffnutt's craziness, but regretted it when they started talking about blowing up stuff.


End file.
